Sleepfilled USUK
by A.H. Nox
Summary: USUK fluff. FWP (fluff without plot). T for mentions of sex. Nothing graphic or violent. one-shot


**A/N:** My friend wanted a fluffy USUK. Which is her OTP. You don't understand. But this is for you asombroso-oso.

* * *

"Get up, you arse."

This was the only warning Alfred got before he was flipped out of bed. Hitting his head on the bedroom floor, he was hunched over in pain, awake but still unable to get up.

"Can't you be more gentle towards the hero?" Alfred made an attempt to rise by sitting up first. He threw an exasperated look at the fellow teenager in the room.

"I tried. For the past 15 minutes. The only reason I'm still coming over to wake you up each morning is because the teachers asked me to." Arthur had his arms crossed and looked distastefully at Alfred. He decided to completely ignore Alfred's reference to himself as a hero. He was a hopeless case and frankly, Arthur had given up on that part of Alfred. Sighing, he turned to the door. "Make sure to get dressed properly too. There is a uniform, and I expect you to wear it properly."

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred got up and stretched. Before walking into the bathroom to get washed up, he took a quick glance in the mirror. He was met with himself. A healthy teenage blond whose hair was messed up with bedhead. He thought he looked cute. Sleeping in sweats only, he admired his physique and winked at himself. Now humming, he bounced into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth. Although Arthur did say to put on his uniform correctly, he could never figure out how the neck tie worked so he stuffed it into his pocket. He'll figure it out eventually.

Running down the stairs, Alfred quickly scanned the kitchen to make sure Arthur wasn't in there. True to his promise, he wasn't. Instead, he was sitting by the window with a teacup in hand.

"Sometimes I think you've come right out of a comic, Artie." Alfred ran into the kitchen and threw together a piled of sandwiches together. Arthur walked over and cringed at the mess Alfred called food.

"Don't you mean a book?"

Alfred looked at Arthur and stared.

"No, I guess you really did mean a graphic novel." He watched as Alfred downed half the dozen sandwiches made and made a face. "I told you I can make you breakfast while you get ready. Much better than throwing random things together between two pieces of bread and calling it a sandwich."

"Obviously, you haven't been in America long enough. Plus, last time you used my kitchen we had to call the fire truck," said Alfred as he finished up his breakfast.

"Well, any reasonable person would keep a fire extinguisher in their homes," Arthur rebutted.

"And normal people can't light their kitchen on fire while making toast. It's good because we're both unique." Alfred replied with a wide smile before running to get his backpack. A good thing too because Arthur had turned a nice shade of pink.

"That's not what I would call it." He mumbled before following Alfred out of the house.

Arthur and Alfred walked together to school everyday. It wasn't their choice either. Alfred was reprimanded for coming to school late nearly everyday for an entire quarter. The reason? Because he couldn't wake up in the morning. So Arthur was put on the job because he was the Student Council President and Alfred's childhood friend. Alfred didn't complain much. He didn't get detention anymore, and he was able to see Arthur every morning. Of course the other teen was grumbling the entire time, but that's what made Arthur Arthur.

Alfred took a side ways glance at the shorter blond. The teenage boy was a year older than him, but he looked much older. His eyebrows were thick as ever and his eyes were a rare green. His stature was small but somehow, it didn't reduce Arthur's character. A small smile formed on his face, and he unconsciously started humming to himself. Arthur noticed the change in mood and looked over puzzled.

"What's gotten you in a chipper mood?" Arthur asked.

Alfred shrugged and continued to walk. "Nothing really." But his face didn't say it was nothing. He seemed to be enjoying himself, which was rare this early in the morning. To Arthur, Alfred was annoyingly taller. It wasn't even by much, but Alfred's boisterous character seemed to widen the height difference. The younger teenager had blond hair, normal eyebrows, and breathtaking blue eyes. Not to mention a bright personality that seemed to attract whoever was near. But Alfred had a few flaws.

"You still can't dress yourself?" Arthur sighed when he noticed that Alfred's shirt wasn't tucked in, the buttons weren't done all the way up, and his necktie was poking out of his pocket.

"I dress myself good!" Alfred declared. "This is fashion!" He put his hands on his hips and nodded in satisfaction. Arthur seemed to be sighing a lot that morning.

"You do not dress yourself well. And this is just being a slob." Arthur got closer to Alfred. "I'll dress you if I need to." Arthur started to undo Alfred's pants to tuck in his shirt. Screaming in shock, Alfred escaped from Arthur.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it. God dammit Artie. Sometimes I swear you do that on purpose." Alfred's fixed himself up quickly and turned for Arthur's inspection. Everything was in order except for the necktie. Again. Alfred was holding it sheepishly in his hand. He couldn't make eye contact with Arthur.

"When will you ever learn?" Arthur took the necktie and pulled Alfred closer by the neck. Arthur focused on the necktie failed to notice Alfred's face turning pinker. Only look at the tie, Arthur didn't notice their proximity. Then looking up when he was done, Arthur's face turned more red.

"W-What are you doing?" Stuttering, Arthur took a step back. Clearing his throat, he composed himself. "Let's get on our way."

Grinning like an idiot, Alfred spun his head around to make sure no one was in the vicinity. Grabbing the retreating figure of Arthur, he leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. Arthur turned bright red. His mouth opened wide to speak but no words came out.

When he gathered his thoughts he said, "You promised not to do anything like that in public."

Oh yeah. Not only are Arthur and Alfred childhood friend, but also they have been officially dating as of late. Cheers!

Alfred laughed it off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself." He walked forward with a happier step.

As they got closer to school, Arthur regained his composure and become the role of Student Council President. He also began to bark at students to wear their uniforms properly. And the students half listened and half teased the blond. Alfred laughed at Arthur's situation but continued to walk into the school. He had no reason to stay outside yelling at his peers. And it wasn't very cool of him to ruin another person's fashion style.

After Alfred left, Arthur finished admonishing the students for their uniforms. It was always the Italian twins that gave him the hardest time. The eldest one wouldn't stop cursing at him from behind Antonio and the youngest one wouldn't apologizing. All he wanted was them for to dress as per dress code. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Did you know zat wiz every sigh, you lose a bit of 'appiness?" The voice coincided with Arthur's ass being groped.

"Get off, you frog." Arthur elbowed Francis in the gut and walked away. But Francis caught up fairly quickly

"Come on, Arthur. If you still sigh zis much while you are wiz Alfred, maybe you need someone else to give you 'appiness?" He whispered into Arthur's ear. The shorter man, furious, grabbed Francis by the ear and lead him away from the front of the school.

"Piss off, Francis. I will not be sexually harassed by the likes of you. Get over yourself." Arthur hissed as the taller blond. Francis had been after Arthur since high school started. Luckily, Arthur's relationship with Alfred kept the Frenchman away for a while. However, now he was back with a fervent vigor.

"Scold me more~" Francis swooned against Arthur who, in response, boxed the taller teen's ears and walked off. As Arthur walked away, he could hear Francis cry out, "Oh my heart". On that note, Arthur headed to class. On his way to the third year classrooms, he passed by Alfred's class. He was talking to a tall guy named Ivan. Arthur simple saw the two of them conversing casually and walked away. No, he wasn't jealous. That would mean he is recognizing Ivan as a threat to the relationship. And also admitting Ivan had some upper hand. But Ivan didn't because Alfred loved Arthur.

Or at least, this is was Arthur told himself.

usuk

It was lunchtime when Arthur saw Alfred again. No matter where Arthur was, Alfred had a habit of finding him. Today, Arthur happened to be catching up on work for the student council. Alfred walked in and plopped down in the chair across the table from Arthur.

"Are you coming to eat with me today?" Alfred inquired. Technically Alfred wasn't allowed in the Student Council office, but everyone slowly got used to the him. Now it was strange for him to stay away.

"Too much work. Eat without me." Arthur didn't look up from the papers laid out in front of him. Alfred looked over. It didn't seem like a lot of work. Then again, he didn't actually know what he was looking at. Knowing Arthur wouldn't spare him a glance, Alfred left for the cafeteria. Even though Arthur wasn't going to eat, it didn't mean he wouldn't get hungry. So being the good boyfriend he is, he decided he was going to buy Arthur lunch. Even if that lunch was inexpensive school food.

Buying a simple ham and cheese sandwich for Arthur and water, he made his way to the Student Council office with his own lunch. His own lunch consisted of different sandwiches. Hamburgers, with and without cheese. Spicy chicken sandwiches. Barbeque chicken sandwiches. Meatball subs. Not to mention the amount of milkshakes he bought as well. He had to knock and have Arthur open the door for him.

"Hurry up and get in so I can get back to work." Arthur hustled the blond in and shut the door behind him. He passed the table Alfred dumped the food and was handed his sandwich.

"Thank you." He nodded, but was stopped by the taller student.

"C'mon, Artie. How about a kiss of gratitude?" He leaned over with his eyes already half closed. Jabbing Alfred in the side, Arthur walked back to his desk.

"It never ends in a simple kiss with you," Arthur said. His face looked down at his papers, refusing to look up at the smirking Alfred. Arthur's face was dusted in pink. Alfred ignoring the jab, jumped over to his lover with a large smile plastered on his face. Without another word, Alfred draped himself over Arthur.

"What if I promise I'll stop with just a kiss?" Alfred's brow rose when Arthur looked at him accusingly. "For now?" Alfred added, to which Arthur groaned.

"That's what I thought." Arthur went back to his paperwork. But before he even read the first word on the page, his chair was spun around by Alfred. With the back of the chair taller than Arthur's head when sitting, no one could have seen what Alfred did next from the door.

Alfred leaned down and kissed Arthur. Holding the shorter blond's hand down with one hand, the other was caressing Arthur's cheek. After a few more seconds, Alfred broke away and pressed their foreheads together. Arthur's eyes, which had closed during the kiss, remained that way until Arthur could think again. Opening his eyes, Arthur almost seemed groggy. The butterflies in his stomach would not stop.

"Better than doing something here. We'll continue at my house?" He asked, voice deeper than usually. Swallowing thickly, he nodded. Satisfied with his answer, Alfred sat down at his seat to start and finish his lunch. Watching Alfred eat brought Arthur back to his senses. Arthur ate while he worked and for the rest of the lunch period, Alfred sat in silence.

Sort of.

Alfred wasn't sitting really, he was standing. He was out in the hall. And he wasn't silent at all. After Alfred wolfed down his food, he wandered outside where he spotted Gilbert, another loud fellow. However, Arthur had gotten good at blocking out extra noise. So he was surprised when Alfred shook his shoulder because he was so immersed in his workload.

"The bell rung. Let me walk you back to class." Alfred offered, like the gentleman Arthur liked to see. The effort made Arthur smile.

"I've been excused for the rest of the day to finish all this." He gestured to his the piles on his desk. Alfred groaned out loud for the British male.

"Then I'll come get you after school. You'll be done by then, right?" Alfred asked, not confident that Arthur will be done. The smaller teen chuckled at Alfred's worries.

"I'll be done with today's batch by then." Arthur reassured the blond. Alfred grinned like it was Christmas morning.

"Get mentally prepared cause you won't have time to when I take you back to my house." Alfred winked suggestively and waltzed out, leaving Arthur speechless. Internally, he wished school would end quicker. Not that he'd admit it out loud. Especially not to Alfred. Trying to get his mind off of what they'll do after school, he dove back into his paper work.

usuk

As soon as the bell rang, Alfred bolted out the door. He ignored all the people who called out to him. His only focus was the Student Council Office and the boy inside. When he got there, he swung the door open. He opened his mouth to yell Arthur's name when he saw the boy's head was against the desk. Sleeping. He jumped into the room and closed the door behind him. Making sure not to wake up the sleeping beauty. He pulled up a chair next to Arthur's desk and rest his head as well. Looking at the blond sleep put a strange calmness in Alfred's heart. He could just sit there and watch Arthur sleep forever.

Alfred kissed Arthur on the cheek and rest his head down next to Arthur's head. Closing his eyes, Alfred just waited for Arthur.

A few minutes later Alfred was asleep. And a few minutes after that Arthur woke up to see his lover sleeping. Thinking he had made Alfred wait for hours until he got sleepy, he shot up from his chair and ended up falling. This woke up Alfred, who helped Arthur up and laughed.

"It rude to laugh at someone else's misery." Arthur dusted himself off with an embarrassed tint of pink.

"But you're not someone else. You're my lover." Alfred tried to hold back his laugh for the sake of Arthur. But it ended up being a difficult task.

"Oh ha ha. Maybe I won't go home with you." Arthur acted upset and began to pack his stuff. This caused Alfred to stop laughing in an instant.

"Aw don't say that." Alfred followed Arthur around as he put folders and books to their respective book shelves. Arthur refused to look at Alfred or speak. "C'mon Artie. I'm sorry!" Alfred continued to follow his boyfriend around the room. As a last resort he yelled, "We'll do it your way today!"'

Arthur stopped in his tracks and saw that Alfred had his eyes shut tightly. Almost as if he were afraid of rejection. Smirking he pecked Alfred's cheek.

"I'll take you up on that offer."

Alfred opened his eyes to see his Arthur grinning mischievously. Arthur proceeded to walk out of the room with a teasing sway of his hips. Desire growing, Alfred trailed after Arthur as a dog would.

After they arrived at Alfred's home, they proceeded to have hardcore sex. The End.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg. this was really bad. and pointless. I promise I'll do a better one. A simple domestic setting fanfic. I just wanted the image of Alfred watching over a sleeping Arthur to be put to words. Look forward to another USUK!


End file.
